Angers and Tears
by Shinigami Liliz Black
Summary: Harry suspects his husband is cheating on him but what happens if he gets him to a new network to discuss it? HL, HD, HerR, DR


Title: Anger and Tears

Author: Shinigami Liliz Black

Summary: Harry suspects his husband is cheating on him but what happens if he gets him to a new network to discuss it? H/L, H/D, Her/R, D/R

Status: Betaed by Starry Serpent

Rating: R

"Welcome to our new show, Angers and Tears," said the handsome brunette flashing his white teeth at the camera. "If you thought Muggles were the only one with problems, you are wrong!"

"Today's show is a very complex and first time case treated in our network but it looks like our resources went well. Is the story of a man, who thinks his husband is cheating on him; let's welcome, Harry Potter!"

Applauses ran through the stands of the studio as the twenty-three years old raven man came into the scene with a tight green sweater and loose blue jeans. He sat down one of the chairs offered by the brunette and adjusted his glasses.

"How are you Harry?" he asked. Harry smiled a little as his green eyes gleamed with anger.

"Fine, I guess, Edgar."

"Now tell us Harry, what bring you here?" He looked at his hand nervously.

"I think my husband is cheating on me." Many gasps came from the studios.

"And what make you think that?" Edgar asked.

"He hadn't slept with me for a whole month; we've not spend time together, he's gone for days with out telling me..."

"Whoa, Harry, that's a nasty sign!" Harry seems to nod slightly. "But we'll undercover the truth for you. Let's meet Draco Malfoy, Harry's husband."

Angrily, Harry leaped to his feet as the silky blond man stepped in with all his aristocracy and same silver eyes clad on black trousers, dark green polo and long black cloak. As the blond man approached, Harry pushed him hard against the chairs making him almost lost his balance. The people on the stands yelled, encouraging Harry.

Two mans came with black binding spelled gloves and brought Harry back to his seat. Draco sat down one chair away from Harry. "How can you believe him? I'm not cheating!"

"Then tell me about all those nights you were gone!"

"I was working!"

"Nobody works at two am!" The people in the stands cheered, supporting Harry.

"Now, Draco," Edgar called, "How long you two had been married?"

"Four years." The crowd gasped whispering slightly.

"Four years? And when was the last time you spend a day with your husband?"

He rolled his eyes but answered, "A month." Few women stood up and yelled nasty things to Draco. "Fuck off!" he yelled back.

"A month you're saying? Not even I do such thing to my wife. Are you really sure you're not dating someone?"

"No."

"Sure?"

"Yes I am sure."

"Well then let's welcome, Draco secret lover, Ronald Weasley." Harry's jaw dropped in a horrible surprised as his best friend entered the scene with his usual red hair, freckled and blue eyes.

Harry couldn't hold it as he leaped to his feet and punched Ron in the face. Ron staged surprised about Harry's reaction. The raven haired man pushed him down to the floor and his hands wrapped around his neck when the two gloved body guard pushed them both apart and guided then to their chair.

"How could you!" Harry yelled at Ron.

"Harry I-"

"You've been sleeping with my husband!"

"I had not slept with him!" Draco said.

"NO?!" Ron said surprised, "Then what about those nights?"

The crowd gasped and began to cheer as Edgar step between the screaming men. "Ron have said it, Draco. Tell me Ron, how long had you been seeing Draco here?"

"Three months."

"Three months!" Harry exclaimed angrily along with Edgar.

"And what about those meetings?"

"We usually spend the day walking, or going for dinner and having sex."

The crowded whispered behind their hands as some screamed the word 'whore'. "And you were aware this was your best friend's husband?"

"Yes, but Draco told me he never wanted Harry."

"Never wanted me?!" Harry yelled at Draco. "You said you loved me! You'll die for me!"

Draco bended his head down and massaged his temples not saying a thing. "That's not the only thing left but we know Mr. Weasley here is also a married man."

"Cheater!" a woman screamed from the final row.

"Let's welcome, Ron's wife, Hermione Granger." Hermione stormed inside the scene and slapped Ron in the face like she never had. Ron clung his cheek surprised as Hermione grasped his hair madly screaming 'I hate you' all over again.

Draco grasped her wrist and pushed her away hard. Harry seeing this leaped to his feet and punched Draco hard, making him fell of the chair by the blow. The two guards came as Harry picked up Hermione and guide her to the empty chair beside him.

Just they sat down Hermione busted into tears on Harry's chest. "How could you Ron!"

"Are you aware of the pain you two had caused?" Edgar asked.

"Why did you marry her?" Harry asked half screaming.

"I thought things would have work between us but it didn't."

"Heartless! You two are heartless bastards!" Harry screamed.

"We have a final guest, a witness. Let's welcome Lucius Malfoy, Draco father." The older Malfoy entered smoothing with his best tuxedo and glared at Draco.

"This is outrage Draco. You should have divorced first before going out with another man," he said icily. Of course Lucius Malfoy was thrown out of Azkaban thanks to Dumbledore and his cousin Severus with the purpose of serving the Muggle world for the rest of his life. Lucius, being a man of civil work and aristocracy, he choose to be a lawyer to both kinds of worlds and help fight justice. Not only that, Lucius divorced Narcissa right after coming out, giving her a chance to marry Severus and be gone from his life.

"Tell me Lucius," Edgar said patting the empty chair beside Ron, "You witness an encounter with these two, if I'm right?"

"Yes, I was working on a cafeteria near by the Leaky Cauldron on a case from a Muggle man when I spot him," he said pointing to his son in a very disgusted way, "entering a gourmet restaurant, both holding hands. When the settle on the table, they were cuddling and what surprised me was, the last time I checked he was married with Harry Potter not a Weasley."

"You see here, Draco, all evidences point to that you are cheating. Tell us Draco Malfoy, with whom you'll stay with?"

"Clearly-"

"With whom you'll stay?" Edgar asked more persistent. Draco glared at the man.

"Ron, Harry was too much of a whiner." Gasp erupted from the stands.

"I hate you! You bloody selfish bastard!" Harry broke down and starting sobbing.

"Ron?"

"Definitely Draco," he answered.

"A divorce must come in before all this continues," Edgar said.

Lucius stood from his chair and glared in disapproval to Draco and Ron and rushed to both Hermione and Harry. He pulled the two into a hug.

"I'm willing to be both Mr. Potter and Mrs. Granger's divorce lawyer and I'll make sure those men," he said gesturing to both Ron and Draco. "Will deserve nothing."

The crowd erupted into cheers and Edgar clapped his hands. "This is all for today's show! I'm Edgar Poller on Angers and Tears. Bye!"

Six months later...

"You okay Har?" Ginny Weasley asked, after taking a break from her work to visit him.

"I'm okay Gin, I guess a little empty but I'm feeling better." Ginny hugged the raven haired man tightly.

"I can't believe my brother," she spat the word, "did this to you and Mione."

"How's Hermione by the way?"

"She's looking good; she met a really sweet guy down her street, half I guess, which's just like her."

"I'm very glad for her. I was feeling worry after all Ronald did," he said darkly. Gin smiled and stopped him from packing the pictures of Draco on the box.

"What ever you need Har, Neville and I will be here to help you; you can count on us."

"Thank you Ginny," Harry said caressing the red head's cheek.

"You're welcome. Well I better go, Neville must be waiting for me, see you later." Minutes after Ginny was gone, someone knocked on the door.

Harry sighed and opened the door to find Lucius, standing on his black trouser, white polo shirt and dark green tie. His suitcase on his left hand and his white long blond hair tied on a pony tail.

"Good afternoon."

"Come in," Harry said, moving aside. "What brings you here? Can I get you something to drink?"

"Water will be fine," he said steeping inside. Harry closed the door and disappeared on the kitchen. Lucius placed his suitcase on the lower coffee table and noticed the boxes around the couch. "Getting rid of Draco?"

Harry came from the kitchen with a filled glass of water; He gave it to Lucius and sat down on the sofa. "Who wouldn't?"

Lucius chuckled and placed the glass as he sat down on the opposite couch. "I'm here to give you the final words of the divorce."

"Really? How is it?" Lucius opened the suitcase and handed Harry the papers.

"Since you two shared things, you get to keep the house; the credit cards had been split in two different accounts with the same amount of money. As for the car... he got it, since the law says he have to stay with at least one thing but don't worry you can get a card fast."

"I'm so glad you did it Lucius!" Harry exclaimed while giving back the papers and their hands brushed.

"You're free," he said ignoring the tingling sensation when their hands brushed.

"How much do I own you?" Harry asked taking his wallet off his pockets, "Fifteen thousands?"

But Lucius did not answered; instead he leaned over and brushed his lips against Harry taking the other man by surprise. Noticing the raven haired man's surprised he pulled away and blushed slightly.

"I'm terribly sorry, Harry-"

But Harry didn't get angry instead he throw Lucius suitcase away, crawled pass the table and in Lucius's laps devouring his mouth. Lucius was taken a back for split seconds but soon gave in, parting his lips and letting Harry savor him.

Harry pushed him down on the couch and his hands roamed everywhere. He untied Lucius tie and ripped the bottoms off his polo shirt as he desperately kiss the man's chest making the older wizards moan.

"God, this is-" he tried to say but Harry took advantage and unzipped the man's trouser and devour the man's cock whole. Lucius was moaning bucking his hips as Harry continues his job, his blowing job...

Minutes later Harry was sweating all over, both men naked as Harry buried Lucius's cock inside him. Lucius grasped Harry hand's and bucked his hips upwards thrusting himself inside the young man sitting on top of him.

"Harry," Lucius breath, "I'm going to come-"

"Come."

"But-"

"Do you want this or not?" Harry asked as the blond man gritted his teeth.

"Yes." Both man climaxed calling each others name. Harry sighed heavily and lay down on Lucius chest, burying his face on the man's neck. Lucius wrapped his hands around the young man's waist, feeling sleepy.

"Stay with me Lucius," Harry said softly.

"I will..."

Six years later...

"No, no, no! That's you father's potion-" "Stop that Luccenne! God these kids are driving me mad!"

Twenty nine years old Harry Potter sighed in defeat as the two blond pests giggled at their exhausted father after trying to chase them all around the house. Yes, Luccenne and Luciano, both twins, were Harry and Lucius's son and daughter.

Both twins had long white blond hair, creamy skin and what was very amusing and intrigued were their eyes: one green and the other silver. They were the same age, face and what differences them was their sex and that Luciano have round small glasses.

"I'm home!" Somebody exclaimed from the doorstep. Both twins cheered and charged to the door exclaiming 'Father!' at the process.

Lucius Malfoy was lucky he closed the door or else the twins would have knocked him down to the floor as they attached themselves on his legs. "Hey, how are my two little pests?"

"I'm telling you!" Harry said, approaching the blond man tiredly. "They're definitely not my blood! I wasn't that way! Don't tell me," he said stopping Lucius, "Oh, are you going to make your father stand like that for the whole day?"

Lucius laughed kissing Harry softly. "You seem exhausted."

"You're telling me!"

"Now," he called, "I have a surprised for both of you," Lucius said to the twins. From his pocket he took two long wrapped chocolate bar.

"Chocolate!" the twins exclaimed and snatched the bar from his father's hand. Lucius chuckled seeing both of the twins unwrapping the chocolate in front the TV and munching happily.

"Do you happen to know chocolate get then hyper than they are currently?"

"Come on, Harry; let them get drain out of their energy." He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer. "I got you something."

He took a small black box from his pocket. "I hope you like it." Harry opened the box and gasped when he saw a silver necklace with a locking charm. Inside the locking charm was a photo of them four, smiling brightly.

"It's so beautiful!" Harry exclaimed hugging Lucius hard.

"How about a nice warm kiss?" Lucius wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Harry grinned placing the box on the table and kissed him passionately. The phone suddenly rang, making Harry groaned.

"Yes?" he said answering the phone as Lucius kissed his neck.

"Harry," Hermione said from the other side, "Can I bring Valencia and Mareo for a sleep over?"

"Yeah sure -oh god- Hermione." Harry said having trouble hiding is gasped as Lucius play with his nipples.

"Are you two having your little fiasco?"

"You know Lucius –Stop that Lucius!" he hissed.

"Well I'll leave you; I'll call you later when they're ready."

"Bye." Harry whispered and hanged up the phone hastily. Lucius was about to slip his hand inside his trousers when Harry slapped his hand away. "The kids are here, Lucius!" he hissed.

"Come on, Harry, they're ogling at the TV," he said at the twins who were watching Tom and Jerry.

"Let's do it upstairs."

"Damn!" Harry gasped at Lucius pushed him on top the bathroom counter and parted his legs. Lucius fall to his knees and took Harry whole. "Oh god!"

As Lucius move faster Harry grasped the towel's holder tightly, bucking his hips. "Fuck Faster!"

Lucius stopped his blowjob and crawled up to kiss Harry, who took his head desperately and devour his lips. There were sharp breaths, moans and the sound of lips kissing everywhere as Lucius lifted Harry a little and entered him.

Harry's nails dug on Lucius' shoulders and throw his head back as Lucius began to thrust inside him softly. "Speed up!"

Lucius did as was told until both men's were moaning, non-stop, their names out and Harry's cock turned harder.

"I'm-!"

"DO!" Harry cried desperately. Both man climaxed, breathing heavily. Lucius rest his head on Harry chest and kissed it lightly. "I love you."

Harry lifted his head to face him and kissed him passionately. "Love you too."

THE END

Notes: Yay! Hope you like it! Yea it was hurtful to say Draco cheated on him! I'm a D/H fan cries But it was good! I mean I want new stories from different pairing!


End file.
